User blog:Dragonsblood23/Dragonsblood23 VS Joeaikman (The Sixth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Round One)
Hey everybody today's fight should be fun, as it's me VS Joe in the battle of who will FINALLY get out of Round One in GM's tourney. Thanks GM for letting us in, thanks Joe for being patient with me releasing this, and thank YOU for reading and voting. Now enjoy this story idea I placed here to entertain your faces :P. The Story As the Tourney begins, we open at a small bar containing two users, Joe and Dragon, both were already getting drunk as hell knowing that they enter Round One once again and how it’ll probably end for the both of them… Dragon: Ugh, I tell you Joe another year, another round one... Joe: Why do we even try anymore, I mean it’s clear nobody wants us to move on. Dragon: Yeah, I know we’ll start our own Tourney…...with blackjacks and hookers! Joe: Sounds good to me, besides, who needs the official tourney anyways! GM enters the bar door with a poster of the matches for Round One GM: Good news you guys, one of you is guaranteed for round two since you’re both against each other! Isn’t that fun?!?! Green Toxic: What About Me? Green Toxic? YEA- GM knocks Green Toxic from his stool as Joe and Dragon begin to stare at each other, for one of them will have that journey of redemption Dragon: Listen Joe, It’s clear I should go cause I’ve been around longer than you for these tourn- Joe: Fuck off Dragon, that prize is as good as mine you scaled edgy shithead! Dragon: Well then bring it on you english sexist dirtbag! GM: OH MAN SHIT’S ABOUT TO GO DOWN!!!! The Bar transforms into two separate backgrounds as Dragon and Joe step back, looking at each other’s eyes, determination into finally getting out of round one The Battle VS BEGIN! 'Dragon:' Time to mess up Joe worse than Tory in my Jori Comics! Whose drugged up Daryl Dixon face just makes wanna vomit! My game will Dethrone Joe as Ice and Fire is what I spit, So like Tourney #4 , you’ll be begging for a forfeit! I’m with Moleman and Seth , This Dark Magician ’s stuck on the wiki, Having conflicts on chat with his Dark Magician Girl , Nikki . You may have passed chat bans , but you’ll be finally shunned! As I’m Recapping Rap Tourneys that you never passed Round One! 'Joe:' AWW YEAH! Joe is Coming in with flows of an apocalyptic nature! Savour what I’m saying, ‘cos I bring dope disses for my haters! You want a recap on how my steel bars are as sharp as Valyrian !? This bitchin’ prick ain’t even relevant enough to be a hated wikian ! I control shows and flows! You control subpar styles! Just suck it! The puppet master of the Wiki whilst you masturbate to Muppets! You have an affinity for shitty quality! I can attack this hillbilly critically! Next fiction battle? Dragon winning this versus him losing his virginity! 'Dragon:' You’re the one harassing women! No wonder why you get no Vs! I’m a Beloved Wikian , that’s something you’ll never be! Claiming to be Jon Snow but you’re more akin to Joffrey , But it’ll take more than harsh words to go on and stomping me! No Care for Cancer Free Stefan? That's a new kind of low! Thank god in America we got a much better Angry Joe . I'd say tell a friend about your loss but you have none , you dick! And since you're a losing english man I'm expecting Ballicks! 'Joe:' It’s my virus viral beats that cause crashes on the Fandom servers! Is collabing with Seth gonna serve ya when you’re busy flippin’ burgers?! Dude, you’re ancient history! I keep myself in the forefront of the news! You knock me for never being in round two? True! But neither have you! Hypocritical! Let’s have a Deeper Look into the psyche of your character! Roleplay as a dragon to compensate for a lack of length and diameter! Suggestion! Make a connection between your neck and a length of rope! 'Cos after another Round One exit is your life worth living? Fucking nope! WHO WON YOU DECIDE IN THE COMMENTS! Category:Blog posts